An embodiment relates generally to a driver drowsiness mitigation system.
Driver fatigue is a condition which occurs when a person operating a vehicle exhibits symptoms of fatigue typically induced from monotonous driving conditions. Such conditions can occur anytime due to lack of rest, but typically occur during the nighttime hours to early morning hours when driving on roads such as freeways where traffic conditions are light or have no traffic. Driver fatigue may further occur when the driver is exhausted and has been without rest for a long period of time.
Driver fatigue may result in a driver of a vehicle falling asleep and losing control of the vehicle. Driver fatigue also results in delayed response times by the driver either failing to quickly react or not readily becoming aware of a condition in the road.
Methods are known to identify a drowsy driver. An alert may be generated, but there may be differences in individual reactions to various stimuli that have been used to counteract drowsiness. A stimulus that has little effect on one driver may over-startle another driver. Since individuals react to different stimuli, there needs to be a better method and system for alerting the individual driver.